Gifts From the Heart
by Shadow Lynx
Summary: Kai wants to find a present for a certain someone and asks Max for help, with Tyson tagging along as well. One shot fic. KaiRei, TysonMax.


**AN:** i know v-day is over and i was late in uploading this, oh well here it is anyway, lol.

* * *

It was a beautiful day, Kai and Rei were usually up at the crack of dawn to take a walk or to exercise but this time Kai was on his own. When he came back at around 8:30 am he was surprised to find that Rei had not woken yet which was unusual because he rarely slept in. Quietly he opened the bedroom door to have a look, the blinds were open slightly letting in the sunlight that radiated across Rei's face in a dull warmth. The Chinese beauty was still blissfully asleep, tresses of charcoal black hair flowed freely onto the beige colored blanket. Kai could stand there forever admiring him but there were things to do on this special day. He usually never celebrated any holiday or festival but today he felt there was a reason and a sudden change of heart. 

Kai decided that he had to get Rei a present but couldn't think of what to give him. So the blader went to see Max who he considered kind and thoughtful, the blonde was probably much more than his boyfriend. Tyson wasn't the person to ask for present selecting or any advice in matter of fact. Arriving at their place Kai rang the doorbell but there was no answer, he left assuming that they were out until he saw his friends just down the road.

"Hey wait up!" Kai called as he caught up with them. "Umm I need to find a present for Rei, do you have time to help me?"

"We were just going to the mall, sure I'll-" Max said before a voice interrupted him.

"It's just like you to leave it to the last minute," Tyson said, as irritatingly as possible. "You'll have to pay us for our trouble."

"We'll be happy to help you Kai." Max nudged him firmly in the arm.

The three bladers went to the mega mall continuing their conversation there. All of the florists were working hard it was their busiest day of the year, red roses again the favorite and in demand. Kai abhorred going shopping he thought it was a girl's thing, he especially hated the crowds and the queues.

"What about clothes, food or a DVD?" Tyson suggested.

"No it has to be special," Max said cheerily. "What do you think Kai?"

"I don't know I hate shopping but I have to give him something," he grumbled checking the large clock on the wall.

They entered Omnipresent a popular unisex store that had all the latest, hip fashions, shoes and accessories. The place was half full of mainly young couples.

"Hey what about these kool shirts?" Tyson asked, with a naughty grin. He held up one which had 'Satisfaction Guaranteed' printed on the front and the other t-shirt simply had 'fcuk' in bold letters.

Crimson spread across Kai's cheeks. "Hell no, you can get those for yourself then."

Leaving the store they went present hunting again. After five arduous hours of browsing shops plus one hour of lunch which was extended by Tyson who also wanted to try and buy. They ended up outside walking through a park where Max and Tyson brought ice creams and sat down on a bench to eat their desserts. Kai sat nearby under a shady tree by himself.

"Can I have a bite?" Tyson asked, not waiting for a response he took a huge bite out of the strawberry ice cream.

In retaliation Max smeared what was left onto his face and ran onto the grass beckoning Tyson to chase him. The sticky boy tackled the blonde and they started to kiss and fondled each other, while speaking loudly too. Tyson and Max certainly weren't shy about displaying their affections in public while still managing to have their dignity intact. They were making a scene shamelessly and certainly turning heads.

"Mummy what are those guys doing," a girl said pointing at them.

The mother covered her child's eyes with a hand, leading her away. "Don't pay attention to those crazy people."

_The things I have to put up with,_ Kai thought, shaking his head. Realizing that it was getting late the two separated and sauntered over to the obviously disgruntled Kai who snuffed in annoyance.

"If you can't keep you hands off each other than maybe you should both be surgically attached to each other." Kai said sarcastically.

"Oh yeah and as if you and Rei don't raise the roof when-" Tyson retorted before stopping.

The bluenette tried to cuff at Tyson's head with a hand but he ducked just in time.

"We're sorry we couldn't help you find a gift," Max said glumly.

"That's ok it was mostly Tyson's fault anyway," Kai muttered.

"Wha?" Tyson said, obviously not paying attention.

It was late in the afternoon and they started to head back, Kai lagging behind a fair distance away in a disappointed mood. Turning his head he saw four boys gathered in a circle shouting and cussing, thinking it was a beyblade match Kai went to have a look. He saw a defenseless kitten being kicked and hit by the youths. Kai forced two of the boys back, as the others came at him from either side, Tyson and Max joined in as the scuffle broke out, it ended soon, the kids were defeated and ran off. Gently and carefully Kai picked up the injured kitten that mewed ever so softly. They took the hurt kitten to a veterinary clinic where a vet examined the kitten thoroughly before treating it's wounds.

"How's he doing?" Kai asked nervously.

"She's alright now," Dr. Wofsey replied amiably, making him blush slightly with embarrassment. "The cutie is very resilient and strong for a kitten, with some rest and lots of TLC she'll feel much better in a day or so."

"She's not mine I can't take care of her," Kai said briskly.

"Hmm I'm guessing she could be a stray there are a lot of them around, there's no collar, microchip and you could look after her until an owner comes forward," Dr. Wofsey remarked, standing near the door. "Ok I'll leave it to you guys I've got more animals to attend to."

Max clicked his tongue against his teeth. "Come on Kai have a heart she obviously seems to like you."

"Yeah it's probably gonna be the only close contact you'll have with a female even if she''s of a different species," teased Tyson.

Kai shot him a death glare before turning his attention back to the small recovering animal. The petite kitten tried to make it's way to him but slumped down, he picked it up and laid it on the blanket. She had soft, snow white fur and the most lovely crystal blue eyes, the pretty feline features reminded him adversely of someone else.

After a long, busy day Kai was home putting down a box he greeted enthusiastically by the dark haired boy who hugged him. Rei sat down on the sofa as Kai put the box down on the coffee table before sitting beside him.

"Happy Valentine's Day!" Kai exclaimed. "I have some something for you but it's a surprise."

"Kai you really didn't have to get me anything, just being in your company is all that I could ask for," Rei smiled warmly.

"Well I really wanted to this time," Kai admitted, sincerely. "Now close your eyes."

Rei obeyed while Kai lifted the kitten from the box and held her tenderly in his arms. "You can look now."

"Wow you got me a kitten that's so not like you but very sweet of you to," Rei cried in amazement.

"It's been quite a day, something I hope that doesn't happen again," Kai sighed as he let the hold they're pet. "Be gentle the little one's had a rough time."

"Aww she is so cute, Tigana sounds like a nice name," Rei said and the kitten meowed as if she agreed.

"How'd you know she was a girl?" Kai asked curiously.

"A lucky guess I suppose," Rei replied, with a small laugh."Here's my plan for tonite."

Putting the kitten down onto a cushion between them, he leaned forwards and whispered into Kai's ear, the listener thensmiled.. Kai reached over to brush a lock of hair away from Rei's face. Suddenly he was very close but then the blue eyed kitten jumped into Kai's lap and lay there contently.

"Looks like I have some else to contend with," Rei said, gently patting her on the head.

Finally Kai captured Rei's lips with his own in a soft kiss while the purring kitten began to drift off into a calm slumber.


End file.
